My Baby's Having a Baby
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Jaina's pregnant, and instead of feeling left out, he's a lot happier. Fluff and nothing but fluff.


'MY BABY'S HAVING A BABY

(Han)

"Less Than 12 Parsecs Shipping, how may we help you?"

"Do you ship precious stones?"

"Yes, we do. We need a document of provenance - excuse me a minute!"

Jaina had been running to the 'fresher quite a bit this morning. "I've got it, honey," I yell to her. She and Jag have been married about two years now, and Jag actually did join the family biz. The guy's the hardest damn worker in the galaxy. He's truly an asset. He and Jaina recently bought a small freighter that's a lot sleeker and more modern than the _Falcon,_ but there's no Less Than 12 Parsecs Shipping without her. The addition of the _Syal's _Revenge (named for Jag's mother, a woman I only met briefly but could admire. I'm sure she thought I was scum, but she was worthy of admiration).

I pick up the comm. "Less Than 12 Parsecs Shipping, how can we help you?" There are clients I'd like to be rude to, but I try to keep it professional.

"I was asking the young lady if you shipped precious stones."

"Can you document provenance?"

"Uh...does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does. Sorry." There was another comm incoming. "Less Than 12 Parsecs Shipping, how can we help you?... yes, we ship military. Got your docs in order? Good. What're you shipping?...assembled or not?...All right, deliver it to docking bay 94 at the Coruscant East Hangar...you want it where?...okay, that's about a week...48 hours?!...Even the legendary _Falcon _can't do that...we'll do our best to deliver within five days...Have your paperwork in order...Yep, deposit of 35 thousand, rest upon delivery...then you get your deposit back...Oh, come on, Ikey, we do this dance every time...all right, all right, cool your jets...yeah, we'll catch a drink...we'll get it on the fly tomorrow...thanks Ikey." Han ended the comm. "Jag! How're you coming on the new wiring?"

"I'm working as fast as I can." I believe that. Yes, I admit it. I like my son in law. He's a great guy and he makes my Jaina very, very happy. He works his ass off, he's getting better at sabacc, and he never gets drunk enough to do anything he'll regret.

Jaina appears again. "Sorry, Daddy."

"If you're sick, sweetie, go home. Jag and Chewie and me got it under control."

"You're crazy. You know how backed up we are. Jag and I are leaving in the morning."

She still looks green about the gills but she's not about to listen to me.

I head down into the circuitry bay to give Jag a hand. He's nearly done. "Jaina's not looking too good."

"I know, but she's not about to listen to me." Jag shook her head. "I suggested she stay home and take it easy. If looks could kill, I'd have been three days dead."

"I have a wife like that." Oh, do I ever. No details necessary. "How long's she been sick for?"

"About three days now."

I am going to keep my mouth shut. I have my suspicions and I'm pretty sure Jag does, too.

"Looking good. I'll give you a hand with your ship once I do the last few things on my old girl."

"No problem." As I said, the guy's proven to be a great son in law.

Let's see how he does as a father, if that's what's going on.

01123581321345589144233377610987

(Jaina)

Jag and I decided last month that we'd start trying to get pregnant.

What I hadn't counted on was that it would happen this quickly. I haven't done the test, but I feel weird and different and actually pretty sick. Jag and Daddy and Chewie keep insisting I go home, but we're very busy and and we're getting deliveries and getting both ships ready. Jag and I are saving for another one, a larger one, but that's in the future.

I have to tough this out. My mom was negotiating trade agreements and treaties when she was pregnant with Jacen and me. The least I can do here is hold up my end. Besides, there's no way Jag's flying alone tomorrow. I flew alone in combat, but freighters need captains and first mates. Jag and I switch off during flights. So I have to feel better by tomorrow.

Jag's headed over to our ship.

"I'm almost done," I tell him.

"How about going home, then?" Jag says to me.

"Jag, I love you, but we've all got work to do."

"One day won't matter."

He drives me crazy sometimes. Besides, maybe I just have a type of flu. I've toughed it out before and I'll do it again. I'm my parents' daughter, where you don't fall down and quit just because you feel crummy.

Besides, if I'm pregnant, I'm not sick. I mean, women of all species have been having kids forever. And still had to work.

I want to do the test but even though Jag and I want kids, I'm kind of afraid. Seems irrational. I wonder how my mom felt when she first found out she was gonna have Jacen and me. I should ask her but I don't want to, not at least till I know what's up.

I worry that I'm gonna have a set of twins. My mom's a twin and I'm a twin. Tenel Ka and Jacen have twins now and oh man, it's gotta be rough. Let's hope it's just one set in the family for this generation. I think that's my biggest fear. I know our lives will change, but that's change on steroids.

I like kids a lot, and I want to be a mom. But all of a sudden the idea's kind of confusing and scary.

I would love a nap. But I'm not about to wimp out.

01123581321345589144233377610987

(Han)

After a long day, it's good to get home and relax with Leia, especially since he had to leave in the morning for what would likely be a week long trip.

After kissing and hugging Leia, we head for the sofa. At the end of the day, we have a ritual of having something to drink and being close to each other. We sometimes talk and sometimes we're just quiet.

"Jaina was sick today," I tell Leia.

"Did she go home to rest?"

"This is Jaina we're talking about. She takes after her mother."

Leia rolls her eyes. "And she has nothing from her father."

"Only her best traits," I tease Leia.

"It's a possibility she's pregnant," Leia tells me.

"I think she is, myself. She seems like you were when you got pregnant."

"You mean sick, sleepy and irritable?"

"It's funny...she also looked different. She looks...happy."

"I assure you, I did not look happy."

"You glowed."

Leia smiles at me indulgently, but despite her feeling sick, she was radiant. I found her tremendously sexy while we were expecting. There was something exciting about her and me joining together to create new life, something that we both shared in the most intimate way.

"Well, we're already grandparents, so we know the drill," I tell her.

"I know. But every new life that enters our family, it's exciting."

"And let me guess: if it's a girl, you'll go nuts on baby clothes like with Allana."

"It's a grandmother's prerogative."

Leia's comm went off. "Let me take this."

0112358132134558914423337761097

(Jaina)

"Mom? Jag and I have something to show you and Daddy."

"What did you want to show me?" Mom can probably already guess, but then again, maybe not.

Jag held up a small strip colored a deep blue and gave this huge goofy grin.

"You're gonna be grandparents again!"

I don't think Mom's surprised, but she's still really happy. "Oh honey, that's wonderful!"

"Congrats and good luck!" Daddy calls out.

Mom asks me how I'm feeling.

"Seriously, Mom, I feel terrible."

"It'll smooth out. Maybe a few days off?"

"Mom! Hey, it's me!"

She laughs. "Just don't think you have to do everything, honey."

"Anyway, I gotta comm Jacen and Tenel Ka and Ani. I'm guessing Jarik's working on his racers."

"He's nothing if not predictable. Congratulations to both of you. I'm ready to shop again!"

"Love you guys!"

0112358132134558914423337761087

(Han)

My baby's having a baby.

I can deal with that.


End file.
